Awkward Position
by RocketGirl3052
Summary: The Rocket trio has just arrived in the Shinou region and are staying at one of Kojiro's summer homes. But things become a bit awkward when Musashi and Kojiro share a bed...


Author's Note: This is a fanfic requested by my friend Meroni, which is based on her fanart Awkward Position. I hope you go to DeviantArt and check out her other work, because she's a really great artist.

* * *

Awkward Position

After a long boat ride, the Rocket trio of Musashi, Kojiro and Nyasu had arrived in Shinou. Walking around the region for a short while after yet another failed atempt at catching Pikachu, they had discovered one of Kojiro's summer homes. Upon Nyasu picking the lock, Kojiro was quickly reacquainted with his old friend Muskippa and the Rockets were able to get a good meal thanks to Kojiro calling on his butler. Deciding to stick around this place for awhile, everyone decided to have a good night's sleep in a bed for once.

However, there was a slight problem. Kojiro informed his teammates that there were only two beds. The single in Kojiro's room and a king sized one in the master bedroom his parents stayed in.

"Well, I'll take the big one and you two can sort out the smaller bed." Musashi said.

"What! That's not fair!" Kojiro complained.

"Yeah, why do you get the big bed?" Nyasu asked.

"Because I called it first!" Musashi retorted back.

"Then I get the other one!" Nyasu quickly said before Kojiro had a chance.

"Hey! what about me!" Kojiro hated how it always seemed like he was last whenever the three had to split anything.

"There's a sofa in the living room." Nyasu said.

"But this is my house! I should get to sleep where I want!"

"Well we can't help that there's only two beds. Someone has to sleep on the sofa." Musashi replied.

Kojrio sighed and hung his head a bit, not sure what Musashi's reaction would be to what he said next.

"Well… Kojiro said quietly, scratching the back of his head. "The bed in the master bedroom is big enough for two people…"

"What?" Musashi's cheeks became flushed. "No! Absolutely not!"

"It's a big bed though! We wouldn't be near each other." Kojiro looked up and gave Musashi a sad puppy dog look.

Musashi noticed Kojiro's facial expresion didn't seem to mean anything more than just sleep and decided to check out this so called "big bed". "Just where is this bedroom anyway?" Musashi said, turning around and searching all the rooms.

"You mean you don't even know what it looks like?" Kojiro sighed once again, but not surprised Musashi hadn't even bothered to look around the house. "It's over here Musashi." Kojiro said, pointing to a room at the end of the hall.

Musashi walked in and saw that it indeed was a good sized bed with a nice blue comforter on it. She glanced over at Kojiro with an annoyed look while Kojiro gave her a hopeful glance back. She then turned around and walked back to the living room. "Alright, if we're going to stay here I guess we can share the bed… until we're able to buy one for you of course." she said, not looking back at him.

"Thank you Musashi!" Kojiro said with glee.

Musashi let out an annoyed grunt in return.

Late that night, Musashi changed into her pink nightgown while Kojiro changed into a light blue t-shirt and blue-greenish pants. They both climbed into bed with Musashi staying on the far right edge of the bed, while Kojiro hugged the left side. They both turned away from each other.

"Well, goodnight Musashi."

"Goodnight Kojiro."

It didn't take them too long to fall asleep, as it had been awhile since they had slept in something so comfortable.

When Kojiro awoke the next morning, he found himself in a very awkward position. During the night, he and Musashi has somehow moved from their separate sides of the best into one tangled form in the middle of the bed. Kojiro's arms were encircled around Musashi's body, while she was snuggled into his chest with her hands resting on it. But the most concerning part to Kojiro was how their legs were intertwined with each others. Musashi's legs had straddled Kojiro's right leg, making so Kojiro couldn't move at all. A situation he urgently wanted to rectify due to being a guy and having certain things be a bit stiff in the morning…

Kojiro's cheeks turned bright red as beads of sweat started running down his face. He tried his best to slink out of Musashi's grasp, but her legs were griped too tightly around his, and all it did was move her around. Kojiro was afraid she'd wake up so he stopped, trying to think up a new game plan.

_If Musashi wakes up and sees we're in this position with my current condition…_ Kojiro whimpered, scared and embarrassed at what may follow. While he couldn't get untangled from her, he decided to take care of his other problem.

_I'll just take a few deep breaths and calm myself down. I don't even understand why I'm reacting this way to her in the first place._ Kojiro took a nice deep breath, but ended up picking up a scent of lingering perfume that Musashi wore.

_Mmm, that smells nice._ Unfortunately, that just made his situation worse.

_Ahhh! Now what? Think Kojiro, she'll be up any minute._ Kojro sighed and wished she didn't smell so nice. _Why is getting body acting like this? She's my best friend! I shouldn't be feeling this way!_

Musashi slightly moaned happily. It seemed she was having a nice dream, which just made Kojiro even more frustrated.

_That noise isn't helping… Okay, I'll just think of something unsexy. Umm, Rumika! What if I was in this situation with her?_ Kojiro's penis immediately became limp. _Ahh, there we go. _He happily smiled.

But Musashi's body didn't seem to like this and she snuggled in even closer and she gently moved her hips up and down, rubbing herself up against him a little, immediately causing Kojrio's problem come back even harder than before.

Kojiro quietly moaned, slightly shuddered in pleasure and closed his eyes. He held Musashi close to him and began to rub along with her before he caught himself, immediately stopped and let go of her the best he could. _No no! This is Musashi! I'm not attracted to her!_ He looked down to try and fixate his gaze on something other than her blissful face, but all he ended up doing was getting a nice shot of her white panties thanks to her nightgown bunching up in the middle of the night. Kojiro suddenly turned away again, looking at the walls of the room instead.

_Come on Kojiro, calm down, you can do this._ But Musashi decided to moan and move her body around even more. Kojiro wondered what on Earth she could be dreaming about, but decided he didn't really want to know. He now wasn't know what to be afraid of more; Musashi waking up now, or Musashi staying asleep and this continuing on for a few more minutes. While Kojiro tried to figure out what to do, he soon noticed that while he was thinking about his predicament, his body was unwittingly moved against hers again.

_Ahh! Stop stop stop! _Kojiro managed to get his body to stop moving, but Musashi's was still going. W_hat am I doing! If this doesn't wake her up then this sudden wetness that's about to happen will. Unless I just tell her I wet the bed…_ Kojiro wasn't sure which situation would be less embarrassing.

Musashi started rocking back and forth even more, gripped his shirt and smiled a wide grin while moaning even louder. Kojiro wasn't sure how much more of this he could take and bit his lip and closed his eyes. He squirmed around trying to find some position where Musashi wasn't rubbing right up against him, but failed. In the process, their bodies kept moving against each other, speed increasing, with moans coming out of Kojiro's mouth as well, though he tried to quiet himself. Kojiro was just about to stop flighting this and relive himself, when Musashi suddenly sat up in a jolt.

"Huh wha? What's going on?" Musashi looked around the room confused on where she was and what was happening.

"Musashi!" Kojiro quickly shot up as well, scooted back away from her and covered his lower body with his hands. He was thankful she awoke confused, but also couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed she had stopped.

"Kojiro, what? Um," Musashi finally noticed Kojiro sittng in front of her and she blinked a few times, wondering if this was real or a dream. She quickly remembered just what she had been dreaming about, then turned away from Kojiro and curled her legs up and sat on them. She pulled her nightgown down over her knees and her face was a bit red as well, as if she was trying to hide something. Kojiro then realized that he felt a little wet down there, but it didn't seem to be from himself…

"I, um," Musashi fumbled with her words, "I'm going to get dressed!" Musashi in flash grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Kojiro looked at the door, and sighed in relief. _Whew, that was close. I don't think she realized what she was doing in her sleep._ But he also realized his erection hadn't calmed down. He was just a few seconds away from orgasuming when Musashi woke up and she had made him so frustrated that he knew he was too far gone to simply calm himself down now. He looked around nervously, afraid of being caught at what he had to do, but he knew this wouldn't take long so he decided to chance it.

Kojiro laid down on his back and stuck a hand down his pants. He closes his eyes and quickly began rubbing, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. A moan escaped his lips and he turned over on his stomach, burying himself in the pillows to quiet the sound he knew he'd soon make. He started rubbing faster and faster until...

"Ahh, Musashi…" and moaned as quietly as he could. He could have sworn he also heard Musashi call out his name, but knew he must be hearing things. After a few moments he removed his hand and rolled onto his back with a contented sigh. He then opened his eyes with a shock and realized what he had just done.

_Did I just… to Musashi?_ _Why did I call out her name? _Panic rushed over him. Kojiro felt embarrassed and confused by his actions. _I can't believe I just did that! Well, she is a pretty girl and I'm a guy. With all that rubbing she did this kind of thing is only natural._ He tried to convince himself. _It's simple biology. _He nodded, very sure of his reasoning.

Just then Musashi opened the door wearing her Rocket-Dan uniform. "Kojiro! Are you just going to stay in bed all day? Hurry up and get dressed!" Musashi quickly said and stormed out of the room.

Kojiro jolted up in shock of Musashi's sudden reentrance into the bedroom. He also realized Musashi hadn't looked him in the eye and she had this slight glow about her... Even though Kojiro knew she must be mad at him, it seemed as if it was an effort for her to actually try and sound mad.

_I… don't wanna know._ Kojrio decided pretending this morning ever happened would be best and to just get dressed and eat breakfast.

Musashi went out into the hall and saw Nyasu just waking up and heading toward the kitchen, while Kojiro's butler was in the middle of making breakfast. She leaned against a wall and grumpily sighed.

"That's the last time I ever share a bed with him…"


End file.
